


Intimate Negotiations

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Lupin_Snape [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin has ways of getting what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lupin_snape's celebration of 10 years of Snape/Lupin and originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.

“Lupin, _will you move!_ ” Snape snarled, his nails digging into Lupin's back. Lupin stayed perfectly still until Snape groaned. “I'm sorry I threw paint over Black's portrait. I'll fix it in the morning. Now will you - “

Lupin bit down, hard, on Snape's neck and Snape's orgasm rippled through him so quickly lights began to flash before his eyes.

“And you'll be inviting Harry over for the holidays,” Lupin said, his sweat covered hair the only indication that he had been exerting himself as much as Snape.

“Yes,” Snape agreed. “I suppose I shall.”


End file.
